Life Goes On
by MilesPrower2011
Summary: It's now has been nine months since Mayu left Aki, as much as Aki misses her sister life still goes on with school and work.


Aki wakes up to her alarm. She turns it off and sighs. It has been nine months since Mayu left. Aki heads out to have breakfast and get ready for the day. She works today. She was so use relying on Mayu when it came to work and money. Mayu did everything, wanting Aki to just be a kid and not have to grow up. Aki now has to stand on her own two feet and start doing it herself. Mayu is not here anymore. She has to be the adult now. She got ready and dress for work. She walks to the door, putting her shoes on and walks out. She takes a deep breath, heading downstairs to see Kobayashi and Nami.

"I see." Kobayashi says, then saw Aki. "Morning Aki." Kobayashi then greets.

Nami looks at her.

"Good, we need to make a few sandwiches." Nami tells Aki who nods.

The pair head to the kitchen and got to work. Shortly lately, Ren, Yoshiki, Mika, Ino and a new girl, Ayumi Kishinuma. Of course she was the only human. Aki was behind the counter when Nami walks over. They were going to open soon.

"Hey Nami." Aki whispers.

"Yes dear." Nami says.

"Where is Mayu?" Aki asks, she hasn't ask yet.

A little scared they won't tell her.

"Do we tell her?" Yoshiki replies, walking over.

"I don't see why not. She hasn't been harassed by any Doves and that one, Shinozaki, is the only one that goes near her now." Ren explains.

"Your sister has gone to the 24th Ward." Kobayashi tells Aki, walking over with the others.

Aki looks at him confused.

"Of course you wouldn't know since you are human." Ayumi says.

"The 24th Ward encompasses the deepest parts of the large labyrinth that ghouls have dug in Tokyo's underground in the past. In contrast to the other wards." Kobayashi explains.

"Not just that, it is most horrible out of all the wards." Nami adds.

"Will they be safe?" Aki asks worried.

"Yeah, Mei and Mayu are strong. They will be fine." Ren tells her.

Aki nods.

"Now, let's open up." Kobayashi said and everyone nods.

As the day went on, all Aki could really think about was this 24th Ward. Mayu has never said anything about it before. It sounds scary. She heard the door bell and looks over, then smiles seeing Seiko and Rika.

"Aki!" Rika shouts, running over.

She gives Aki a hug and Aki giggles.

"How are you two going?" Aki asks.

"Well." Seiko said, pulling Rika off Aki.

Aki showed the pair to a table.

"I would like a coffee please." Seiko says.

"And a chocolate please." Rika says.

"Of course." Aki says, walking off.

With Nami's help, she got the drinks made and gave it to the pair.

"How do you like the working life?" Seiko asks.

"I don't know how Mayu did it and school. I have to easy here. Unlike back when we lived in the 17th Ward." Aki admits.

"It was amazing." Seiko says.

"How are you going?" Rika asks.

"I'm getting by, got some great friends at this school who have been helping me. I'm happy." Aki explains.

"You did say you could build something here and you have." Seiko says.

Aki giggles.

"I did." Aki whispers.

She then heard the door bell and looks over to see Haru, Aya and Benjiro.

"Welcome." Ren greets, walking to table with other customers.

"Haru, Aya, Benjiro senpai." Aki greets.

"Don't call me that." Benjiro whispers.

"What are you three doing here?" Aki asks.

"To see you of course." Haru replies.

"Haru, enough." Aya tells him.

Aki giggles.

"Oh, guys this is Suzuki Rika and Haru Seiko. Rika is my best friend and Seiko is, well Mayu's best friend. They are from the from the 17th Ward." Aki introduces, then looks at Rika and Seiko. "This is Orihara Haru, Yamazaki Aya and Orihara Benjiro. They are my friends." Aki then introduces.

"Nice to meet you." Haru says as the trio sat down, having to grab a spear chair from another table.

"Two hot chocolates and a coffee." Benjiro tells Aki who nods.

She then walks off. Seiko watches, she couldn't stop smiling. Aki walks back and hands the drinks out as Yoshiki walks over.

"Yo Benjiro, staying out of trouble I hope." Yoshiki said.

"I am." Benjiro said.

"You better be." Yoshiki tells him. "Aki, break time. Enjoy it." Yoshiki tells her, grabbing a chair.

He sits it behind her.

"Are you sure?" Aki asks.

"You worked last night, I can give you the longer break." Yoshiki tells her. "I'll get you a drink and lunch." Yoshiki said walking off.

Aki sits down.

"I have to ask Seiko, any words on your grandfather?" Aki asks.

"I was afraid you would ask that." Seiko said.

"Who's her grandfather?" Aya asks.

"Remember the old investigator that attacked me nine months ago?" Aki asks.

"Yeah, creepy old man." Haru replies.

"Well he is my grandfather." Seiko tells them.

"He's a jerk." Benjiro tells her.

"I know, I want nothing to do with him and nether does Ren, my brother. Our parents don't like the fact we have turned our back to him since he is family. We told them we don't care. He had no right to attack Aki or even Mayu when he did. We hate him." Seiko explains, then looks at Aki. "He's back working but he is banned from coming into this ward." Seiko tells her.

"So don't leave this ward, got it." Aki whispers.

"Pretty much." Seiko whispers. "Have you heard from Mayu?" Seiko then asks.

"No." Aki replies.

"I hope she's okay." Seiko whispers.

"Worried?" Aki asks.

Seiko chuckles.

"Yeah, I am." Seiko admits. "But she can look after herself, I know and she has her sister." Seiko adds.

Aki giggles.

"That's true." Aki whispers, then smiles.

After the break, Aki went back to work while Seiko and Rika head off. They had things to do. Haru, Aya and Benjiro stayed back, talking about future plans. Aki was getting ready to go into collage even though that a few years away. She has one in mind and is studying hard, topping her class.

"So Aki, how is your studying going?" Benjiro asks.

"Great." Aki replies, serving the table next to her friends.

"Aki and I have been spending a lot of time in the library." Aya adds.

"Well you two are aiming for the best collage in this ward. I just missed out." Benjiro explains. "Look, if you need help, let me know." Benjiro tells them.

"Don't worry, we will." Aki said.

"And you Haru?" Benjiro asks.

"I have my eyes on a collage. Not like the one those two are going for but he has what I want." Haru explains.

Aki giggles.

"Well if you two keep going the way you are with your studies, when you leave school you will be able to get into that collage." Benjiro explains.

"Let's just get through the last few years of school first." Haru tells them.

Aki nods.

"We do." Aki whispers walking off.

They are only in their second year of high school and she is already thinking about collage. Aki yawns and sighs. She was tired. Ren walks over to her.

"Are you okay?" Ren asks.

"Yeah, just tired." Aki replies.

"Take it easy." Ren tells her.

Aki smiles and nod.

"I will." Aki said.

As the day went, Aki was trying not to think too much. Around six, Aki finish cleaning up when Nami walks over.

"You're done Aki, good work today." Nami tells her.

"Thanks, I still have a long way to go though. I am not use to working and that. I use to rely on Mayu for these kind of things. I have to learn to do things on my own." Aki admits.

"Don't worry and if you need help, please come to me." Nami tells Aki who nods.

They then heard the door bell so Aki looks back to see Seiko and Rika came back. Aki looks at the pair confused.

"We missed our train." Seiko says.

Aki giggles.

"Well I'm done so come on." Aki says.

"Thanks." Seiko says.

The trio heads upstairs and to the apartment. They walk in, taking their shoes off.

"I'll start dinner." Aki says, walking to the kitchen.

"Sounds great." Seiko says.

"I can't believe we missed our train and no way am I catching the late train." Rika whines.

"I can go through Mayu's clothes for you Seiko and Rika, I have clothes you can wear. One of you can have Mayu's bed and someone can sleep on the lounge." Aki explains.

"This is why we love you!" Rika shouts, jumping on Aki's back.

Aki giggles.

"Thanks Aki." Seiko says.

"Anytime." Aki says smiling.

"So now we are alone, do you know when Mayu will be back?" Seiko asks.

"No idea, I don't even know where she is." Aki tells her. 'No way I can tell her about the 24th Ward.' Aki thinks to herself.

"She'll be home, just give it time." Seiko tells her.

Aki smiles.

"I know." Aki whispers. "I'm glad you two are here tonight." Aki admits.

"Why is that?" Rika asks.

"We get to hang out more." Aki says.

Seiko smiles.

"Do you have plans tomorrow?" Seiko asks.

"Nope, I'm free." Aki replies.

"Alright, we are staying up late tonight!" Seiko shouts.

Aki giggles. She was excited.

"And let's have take-out. Forget cooking." Seiko tells Aki.

"Alright, let me get dress and we can go." Aki says.

"We are going to have fun!" Rika shouts.

Aki nods. This is what she needs at the moment.

 **So that's it... nine months and no word from Mayu... shame there isn't much on the 24th Ward online, if I missed something, someone tell me... but yeah, like always, this is MilesPrower2011 saying thank you and goodbye!**


End file.
